


Birthday Bashed

by Silver_Shortage_in_Markarth



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: ...wait that's not right, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Birthday, Breakups, Cheating, Drama, He is angry though, Infidelity, Jean Kirstein angry, Jean Kirstein smash, M/M, Ruined Birthday, Ruined lots of other stuff, Ruined relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-08-17 00:14:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16505444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silver_Shortage_in_Markarth/pseuds/Silver_Shortage_in_Markarth
Summary: Armin really should've known better than to do what he did.Especially on his own birthday.Especially when he had a devoted (if a bit insensitive) boyfriend.Especially with his much older new boss.Especially on their nice new couch.





	Birthday Bashed

**Author's Note:**

> So according to the site it's actually the fourth now not the third
> 
> Whatever it's still the third where I'm at
> 
> This is not a good thing to write for Armin's birthday and I know it
> 
> This is not a good thing to write for Jearmin and I know it
> 
> This is not a good thing to write in general and I know it
> 
> Please shoot me

A lot can change in a few hours. 

That was what Marco was thinking about when he went to answer the door to his apartment. Going by the noise he heard, which was loud pounding on the door and the sound of Jean shouting his name, it was most urgent. Though, considering what Jean had planned to do today, it was understandable. 

Jean could also be heard making some kind of strange choking sound as he waited. Why he was doing this, Marco didn't know yet. But he would know as soon as he opened the door. Because he didn't right away, however, he assumed that Jean had great news to tell him. 

"Oh! Jean! I wasn't expecting you to show up until tomorrow!" He said before getting a good look at his face. "So, I take it your plans toward Armin were successful-" He stopped when he did get a good look; rather than an overjoyed expression, Jean's face was red and puffy, a clear sign he'd been crying. His distressed state got Marco stunned enough to step aside for him to enter the apartment. 

"Jean, what happened?" He asked as Jean threw himself into a nearby chair. Then he had to wait for Jean to calm down enough to actually speak normally. 

...

Going by what he'd eventually told him, Marco surmised that Jean's planned gift to Armin had gone horribly wrong. Jean's story, once he managed to get it all out, confirmed it. 

"I was walking right through the door and saw it, Marco!" He wailed, staring up at the ceiling while sitting at the table in Marco's kitchen. "I was getting the ring out, -that's not easy when you're holding a bunch of stuff-, and I was opening the door when-" Jean had to pause again, a fresh wave of tears cascading down his face. He dropped his face down to look at Marco again. 

"It was with his boss, Marco." His voice suddenly shot up roughly a few decibels in volume. "His own fucking boss!" 

Marco couldn't really figure out what to say to that. So, he merely leaned over and rubbed his shoulder. As he did, Jean simply buried his face into his hands, still unbelieving what Armin must've done. 

**_-meanwhile-_ **

Despite his best efforts, Armin still looked disheveled and messy. Once his clothes were all back on, he tried desperately to comb his fingers through his hair. Behind him, Erwin placed his hands on his shoulders, in case he was going to fall over. He was already dressed, looking handsome as ever. 

Until now, Armin had managed to keep himself from straying. There were times lately where Jean was being rather secretive about his whereabouts, but Armin had been willing to put that aside. 

Then, today, Jean didn't bother to say Happy Birthday to him. He didn't even kiss him goodbye before going off to run errands. For whatever reason, that ended up being the straw that broke the camel's back. Before Armin knew it, he was calling his boss to come visit him. 

While he waited, Armin also called up his best friend Eren. Right when he said why he was calling, Eren shouted out "I knew it!" To pass the time, both of them talked about the events leading up to this. 

Once he heard the (rather polite) knocking at the door, Armin said a quick goodbye before hanging up. He then skittered over and opened the door to the most dashing man he'd ever seen. 

Erwin seemed like everything that Armin was looking for. He was good looking (not that Jean wasn't, but still), kind and understanding (sometimes Jean could be a real lunkhead), and a good listener (once in awhile Jean was too busy to hear Armin). 

What was initially a chance to vent frustrations turned into passionate kissing, which then became full on fucking on the couch Jean and Armin got last week. Mister Erwin was just that charismatic. 

Before this, in the workplace, Erwin was always there to help Armin feel better when he was down. It got him to start actually looking forward to work. Suffice to say, Armin was beginning to wonder if he were truly happy with Jean. The same old boyfriend was starting to pale in comparison to the boss that everyone swooned over at his job. 

"Fear not, Armin," he'd cooed into his ear as he penetrated him from behind, "I'll make certain you'll get all the attention an angel on Earth like you deserves." Armin was so taken by the sweet words and attentive lovemaking, that for a little while, he was able to forget all about Jean. Instead, it was Erwin's name he started screaming. 

He was so loud as he shouted, he didn't hear the front door to the house creak open. Erwin's large, thick cock was still pretty deep in him when he looked over his shoulder. 

Armin then felt himself jump in shock and horror upon seeing Jean standing there, holding a bouquet of roses in hand and a giant teddy bear under his arm. 

No one said anything for a bit, causing an eerily awkward silence. After roughly a few moments, Jean turned to run out of the house. The items he'd been holding were thrown to the floor, discarded and forgotten. 

Armin's cries for him to stop were ignored. Instead, he ended up asking Erwin to give him a ride somewhere. 

...

Jean was still at the table when he heard glass shattering outside, along with unintelligible hollering. Upon running back out to the parking lot, he and Marco were horrified to witness Armin's best friend Eren standing on Jean's car. He was shirtless, wild-haired, and in his hands was an aluminum baseball bat he kept swinging against the car. 

"Jaeger, what the fuck?!" Jean's interjection got Eren's attention, who jumped off the car almost immediately. When he got close enough, Jean and Marco could see a feral, powerful look in his eyes. Then Eren started bringing the bat down on Jean himself. Marco tried to get Eren off him, to no avail. 

"You have this coming, you stupid son of a bitch!" Eren yelled. "I'll teach you to forget Armin's birthday and cheat on him! I'll teach you to make him cry!" And so he went on. All Jean could do was cover himself with his arms and hope Eren didn't break his nose or anything. For once, he couldn't see any sign of Mikasa; it would explain why Eren was completely losing his shit right now.

Eren had gotten so caught up in dishing out retribution on Armin's behalf, he didn't notice all their friends coming up the sidewalk. He also didn't notice Armin himself running over with his boss right behind him. It took Armin crying out Eren's name to even get him to quit slamming Jean with the bat. 

Now, Eren took a good long look around him, seeing all the shocked faces of everyone. One of the other friends (probably Reiner) quietly spoke up, his voice choked from the worry and tension from the air: 

"So...does this mean Armin's answer was no?" 

...

Everyone got back inside Marco's apartment, with the majority of them sitting in the living room. All the presents for Armin were left in a pile on the floor, currently untouched. The same held true for the cake their pal Connie was gracious enough to bake (though Sasha was doing her damnedest to try and change that). In the kitchen, the sound of Jean and Armin going back and forth was heard. 

"Jean! Listen to me, please! I was upset over thinking you forgot my birthday-" 

"So you fucked your boss?! Armin, if that bothered you so damn much, you could've said something! The reason I didn't say Happy Birthday was because I wanted everything to be a surprise!" As they went on, the others whispered to each other. Throughout all of it, those not talking listened intently. 

"I gotta take a leak," Ymir said to Krista. "But I don't wanna miss any of this. The toilet flushing might make things even weirder." 

Krista could only look over at her with an unamused face. "I thought I told you to go before we left." After that was quickly done away with, Bertholdt took his chance to attempt to get a piece of cake. Said chance was thwarted, though, by Annie slapping his hand away. She'd done it hard enough for Bertholdt to rub it while frowning in pain. Reiner could only watch and facepalm. 

Finally, Eren was barely concealing his remaining anger, which hadn't entirely dissipated from earlier. At one point, he'd tried to get up and confront Jean again, only to be grabbed and pulled down. 

"Eren, please!" Marco spoke with a bit of hoarseness in his voice. 

"I think you've 'helped' enough for one day, it seems," Erwin added on as he parked Eren back down onto the chair, and held him there to make certain he didn't try to get back up. 

"Says the guy who boned the birthday boy and started all this in the first place," Annie snarked. In order to keep himself as composed as he tried to be in public, Erwin didn't retort.

Right now, everyone sort of wished Mikasa was here. She'd keep Eren under control better than any of them could. 

...

In the kitchen, Jean and Armin's 'little chat' wasn't showing any signs of stopping anytime soon. 

"How long has this been going on?" Jean's voice held an extreme amount of hurt within it. 

"Jean, please-"

" ** _How long_**?!" Now that hurt was fused with a good amount of anger. It was potent enough to make almost everyone else in the living room flinch. This was especially true for Armin, who was right in front of him. Even so, Armin kept himself from running away, and answered as calmly as he could. 

This was a bit difficult (but very, very painful) with Jean crying through his roiling emotions. 

"It was...just this once." If he were speaking the truth now, he may as well come entirely clean. "But during work for the last few months, he and I kind of...flirted?" Armin watched as Jean's anger and hurt started morphing into horror and disgust the more he spoke. "I wasn't planning on having anything come of it. I just...I was really lonely, and you were always off running errands and such. Today, I guess I had enough, and..." 

Here he gestured toward the living room. "That happened." He then clasped his hands together, tears in his eyes. "But it won't ever happen again, Jean! I promise! Jean, please...?" 

Jean didn't say anything; in fact, he didn't seem all that appeased by Armin's begging and crying. His expression darkened, which actually terrified Armin. Reaching out to him only got Armin's arm pushed away. After doing that, Jean threw his hands up in all sorts of all the emotions he'd been feeling. 

"Well, Happy Birthday! There, I said it! Happy now?!" He turned to leave, stomping off towards the front door. "Hope you and your new fuckbuddy have the time of your lives, because I sure as hell ain't gonna be part of it." 

"No, Jean! Come back-!" 

But Jean didn't stop walking. He kept storming off even after slamming the door open and shut. It didn't matter to him that there would likely be glass on the driver's seat; it couldn't hurt as bad as having his heart ripped in two.

On his way out of the building, he barely noticed another man walking by him, looking quite displeased himself.

...

The silence between Armin and everyone else was deafening, and awkward. He could only scratch his arm in embarrassment as he looked at the faces of each other person there. He couldn't look any of them in the eye. Then he stopped to look at Erwin, who he _could_ somehow look in the eye. 

"Well...I guess we'll be seeing more of each other outside of work, I suppose." Now that he was getting a real good look, Armin was starting to realize that Erwin didn't seem as irresistible as before. He still retained his handsomeness and well-dressed appearance, but now Armin was starting to see him as just another man. 

"Er, well, actually, Armin..." Erwin was stopped by the sound of the apartment door slamming open again. This time, a very short and very pissed looking black-haired man stood before them. A single look at him caused all the blood to drain from Erwin's face. 

"Levi!" He tried to find the right words, getting to his feet as Levi approached him. Any composure he had now was shattered, and he actually looked scared. "How did you know where to find me-" 

But Levi didn't answer him; rather, he reached up and grabbed Erwin by the ear. All the others could only watch as Erwin was then dragged out that way. Were it not for the seriousness of the current situation, at least one of them would've laughed at the height difference in play. 

The door slammed shut again. This time, Armin felt himself fall to the floor, onto his knees. He then pressed both of his palms onto his face, and began sobbing. In only a few short hours, he'd lost both his boyfriend, _and_ his boss. None of his friends, not even Eren, got to his side to comfort him. 

What made it even worse (besides Eren now probably having to pay thousands in damage for wrecking Jean's car) was now he had to deal with the fallout. He'd have to find a new job, another place to live, and all the other unpleasantness that came with infidelity. His sobbing intensified as he fell even further to the ground, burying his face into Marco's shag carpeting. 

Although nobody was standing up to help him, they all looked at each other, with a good deal of sadness all among them. This turned out to not be a very Happy Birthday after all. At least Sasha had the common sense to speak, even if it were something ultimately trivial: 

"We can still eat the cake, right?"

**Author's Note:**

> Why


End file.
